


Playlists

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Sometime after Morgan is reborn from the dragon egg.





	Playlists

**Inappropriate Conversation**

"Diana! My phone isn't working," Veronica huffed as she followed her wife around the mall.

Diana chuckled and took a look. "Sinclair, that's not even your phone. It's Morgan's."

Veronica groaned, "I took the wrong phone. She must be using mine."

"I'll call home to let her know," Diana smiled. "Oh, Morgan's password is your birthday month and day plus mine in the two digit format."

"But the password is 12 digits long," Veronica frowned. "What numbers am I missing?"

"Nova's numbers are 12-14," Diana replied as the phone rang.

"Hello, Prince," Morgan answered, upon picking up the house phone.

Diana grinned, "Hey In-Ze. Veronica accidentally took your cell phone so you're stuck with hers until we get back."

Morgan giggled, "Tell Sinclair that I have already noticed that and come home soon. I miss you two so much."

Veronica tugged on Diana's sleeve. "What is our baby dragon saying?"

"She noticed the phone switch already and wants us home soon," Diana informed. "You want to talk to her?"

"No, I might spill what I plan on getting her," Veronica frowned. "I'll lead, you can keep talking."

"We miss you too, Morgan," Diana sighed. "We'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

Morgan pouted, "But there's nothing to do at home. Aries is at school and everyone else is at work. Plus I'm stuck at home until my evaluation."

Diana hummed, "You have Aster and I promise to bring a new and delicious snack home."

"But Aster is with Aries for show and tell. Can you also get me some new lingerie? And boxers?" Morgan questioned. "Also, buy yourself and Veronica some jockstraps. We still have to get me pregnant someday soon."

Diana covered the phone with one hand and turned to Veronica, "Sinclair, she wants us in jockstraps when we impregnate her."

Veronica shook her head, "This is a horrible shopping trip."

"But we get to pick out her new lingerie," Diana pointed out. "And new boxers."

"Never mind, best shopping trip ever," Veronica corrected. "Ask her if we should get new toys."

"Yes to new toys," Morgan stated. "I used my super hearing.

"You know you're not supposed to be using your powers, Morgan," Diana reminded. "I'll tell wifey but no more powers."

"Fine," Morgan grumbled. "Can you get an extra to send as a gag gift to Kara?"

Diana laughed, "We can do that. Go take a nap, love."

"How you know I need one?" Morgan yawned.

"It's just that time," Diana answered. "Have a good nap, sweetie. Veronica and I will be home before you know it."

Morgan yawned again, "Okay, Prince. I love you and I love Veronica."

"She just went down for a nap," Diana informed as she put her phone in her purse.

Veronica awed, "Morgan's so cute when she goes down. We should get her a 'Pillow Princess' shirt."

Diana smirked, "She would kill us but it is our job as her wives to embarrass her."

Veronica laughed, "I doubt she would be embarrassed by it. Anyways, there's Victoria's Secret."

**Songs & Feelings**

Morgan unlocked Veronica's phone and picked a random music playlist. Morgan hummed along to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum as she made her hobo omelet. The next song that came on was Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Morgan was enjoying the music until the song Please Don't Go by Joel Adams. Morgan picked up Veronica's phone and checked the playlist. 'Gone, is my love.'

It struck a chord in Morgan because it was about her. Carefully scrolling down the list, Morgan noted that it contained sad songs. Just from reading the titles of the songs, Morgan knew that Veronica missed her when she was comatose as a dragon egg. Morgan shoveled some more omelet into her mouth as she moved from the kitchen to her home office. She hooked Veronica's phone to the desktop as soon as it finished starting up. In between searching songs and eating her omelet, Morgan created a new playlist for her wife. Morgan decided to be a dork and named the playlist 'Forever Yours,' before downloading it to the phone.

The playlist from the desktop to the phone was going to take several long minutes so Morgan went to do the dishes. Morgan agreed to bed rest and house arrest but she could never be lazy in bed, at least not without her wives there. Morgan smirked, thinking about how Veronica would discover the playlist, and cleaned the dishes. Morgan knew Veronica would simply be overjoyed while Diana would tease her for being cute.

Morgan shook her head at the thought of Diana. Diana was quite the opposite from Veronica but it was what made their dynamic work. Morgan would always love them both.

/ - / - /

Morgan was a kitten, excited about her wives coming home but would be moody when they wanted her. Morgan sat on the stairs, facing the door, and waited. Morgan wished Aster was there to distract her but Aries took Aster to school for show and tell.

Morgan groaned and huffed as she sat there. Veronica's phone was in her hands but she wanted her own phone back because all of her games were on it. Morgan would have downloaded her game onto Veronica's phone but she knew how Veronica would get and Morgan disliked having to start from the beginning again. Morgan sighed and put up with the silence and boredom.

Then there was the sound of the car driving down the long winding road to home. Morgan perked up, ready to greet her wives and steal the goodies. It was agony waiting for Diana to park the car, turn off the engine, and gather the things they got from the shopping trip. Once the key was in the door and the knob turned, Morgan stood up. Veronica was first to step in, only carrying the lighter half, then Diana with the rest. Morgan zoomed up and took the box of food from Diana.

"Morgan!" Veronica groaned. "Come help."

"Already am," Morgan replied, opening the first box and finding a crepe. "Diana, you know me so well."

"And you can have it as soon as you help us finish putting everything away," Diana stated in a certain tone.

Morgan gulped and practically flew around the house, taking the shopping bags and put them away. Morgan stood in front of her wives after she finished and pouted.

Diana smiled, "Okay, you can have your crepe and your phone."

"My phone," Morgan chirped as she handed Veronica her phone. "My precious games."

Veronica shook her head and checked her phone for calls, texts, and emails. Diana sighed and took Veronica's arm, leading her to the kitchen, while Morgan was already heading to the crepe. Diana helped Veronica to a seat next to Morgan. Morgan beamed at the both of them and shared her crepe.

"Aw, baby, I love you," Veronica sniffled as she put her phone down.

Veronica turned to Morgan, hugged, and kissed her Kryptonian dragon hybrid wife. Diana, confused, picked up Veronica's phone and found the new music playlist. Diana smiled and hugged Morgan as well.

"Dork," Diana teased. "Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight."

Morgan cheered, "Yes!"


End file.
